It's Not Love, But It's Still A Feeling
by ohxasphyxiationx
Summary: Roxas didn't know why he was doing this. He wasn't looking for love. Axel wasn't sure why he was wasting his time. Could anything good come from this? --Random AkuRoku oneshot. *songfic*


**Author's Note: I love AkuRoku. Srsly, I do. But, I do feel bad for Roxas sometimes because Axel is definitely a desperate stalker. A ****hot** **and desperate stalker. And I mean, Roxas has to draw the line somewhere, right? I love this song and I thought it was perfect. And it was really fun to sing along to while writing this. My husband is probably kind of sad that I've been writing every night for the past week instead of staying in bed with him but eff him. =) No one wants to know what I pictured in my head as I wrote this. XD Izzy might recognize some of this- I had to put it in there.**

**Disclaimer: The characters mentioned in this story do not belong to me but are property of Square Enix and all other rightful owners. The lyrics used in this story, **_**Because It's Not Love (But It's Still A Feeling), **_**belong to **_**The Pipettes**_ **and all other rightful owners. No profit of any type is made from the publication of this story. The plot and situations in this story do belong to me, and redistribution and duplication without my consent is prohibited. Kthanx.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_I don't want to fall in love.  
I don't want to see the stars up above in the sky;  
I just want to catch your eye._

Roxas wasn't quite sure why he was doing this. Axel had promised him the moon and stars and everything else in between and each time, Roxas had politely declined. He didn't need all of those things. It wasn't love he was looking for when he called Axel every night. All he really wanted is a little bit of fun. A night out with some rather attractive company.

It was kind of like a game to him really, teasing the handsome redhead until Axel fell at his feet begging Roxas for something he was just not willing to give. He didn't want love. It just wasn't in the cards for him. Roxas was sure that under different circumstances, he could love Axel. But he was young, and he had spent too much of his life tied down to people who had promised him eternal love. Axel seemed sincere, Roxas had deduced that much, but even sincerity wasn't enough. Roxas was just not looking for love.

But he certainly didn't mind the Axel's attentions.

_I don't want to be wined and dined.  
I just want to bump and grind with you here tonight;  
Because you move so right._

Axel was a romantic, always arriving at Roxas' door with roses in hand, offering to take him to fancy restaurants where the meals cost almost as much as the amount of calories in them. The thought was nice, and it wasn't that the blonde didn't appreciate the thought, but he didn't care for romance either.

Roxas loved the club scene, and oftentimes he'd drag Axel along with him. It had surprised him to find out that Axel was a really good dancer. He moved sensually, his hips swaying to whatever rhythm came blaring from the speaker. It was Axel's most endearing quality, in Roxas' opinion, and something told him that he needed to move closer to that enticing body.

Roxas enjoyed dancing with Axel, their bodies without so much as an inch between them, bumping and grinding and gyrating in perfect synch with each other's movements and the beat of the music. Roxas labored breath was warm against Axel's flushed and sweaty face, and even though it was just a dance, the act was so erotic and intimate that Roxas felt it needed to be taken elsewhere.

_And we dance, and we move a little closer.  
Dance, with that triple motion.  
Dance, and we move a little closer.  
Touch a little tighter, eyes a little brighter._

As one song ended and another began, Roxas found himself wanting to move even closer to Axel, although at the moment that was not physically possible. Instead, he found himself lifting his arms and wrapping them around Axel's neck, looking up at him with his bright and beautiful blue eyes, glimmering with mischief.

Axel, surprised by the intimacy of the gesture, looked down to meet Roxas gaze. Clear blue met an intense green before Roxas brought his lips to Axel's ear and whispered,

"Take me home."

The simple command made Axel shudder, before grabbing Roxas by the hand and proceeding to drag him through the crowd and away from the club.

_Because it's not love, but it's still a feeling.  
No, it's not love, but my body's reeling to move closer next to you._

As soon as Roxas closed the door to his apartment, his lips were on Axel's. The kiss was passionate and needy, but he knew Axel was holding back. There was too much control in his kiss. He knew that Axel wanted him in this moment just as much as he did, but the romantic in him wouldn't quit.

_I don't want to hold your hand.  
I don't want to go walking in the sand everyday;  
So won't you come out to play?_

"It's okay," Roxas reassured him, before resuming his kisses on the redhead's pouted lips.

Finally, he felt Axel let loose, as his large hand found its way to the surprisingly soft spikes in Roxas' blonde hair. They stumbled, still attached at the lips to Roxas' bedroom, and down on the bed. Clothes were discarded haphazardly within moments, and the feeling of Axel's smooth skin and toned body felt amazing beneath him.

_And I don't care what people say.  
I don't care what your friends will think, anyhow.  
'Cause you've got me here right now._

Roxas knew that what he was doing was wrong. He knew that things had already gone too far because he was almost positive that Axel was already in love with him. He wasn't proud of the fact that he was taking advantage of his feelings, but he had his needs and this was what he wanted. He had told Axel from the beginning that all he was looking for was some fun. He had figured that would include a quick fuck from time to time.

He knew that Axel's friends would be very unhappy once that became aware of what they had done. They already disapproved of Axel spending so much time with Roxas, knowing that Roxas would never truly love him. They couldn't understand why Axel would waste his time in a fruitless pursuit when there was bound to be someone out there for him, that would reciprocate his feelings.

But, as far as Roxas was concerned, Axel's freakish friends could all be damned to hell- every single one of them. That included the one with the facial hair that made him look like a wolverine. And Larxene, because she was just a bitch and she scared him. It especially included the one with the pink hair, because that guy just freaked him out to the high heavens.

But, all in all, Roxas deduced that they didn't need to know, anyway.

Concentrating on the moment, he took Axel's erect member into his mouth, sucking on it gently, and when he felt it was sufficiently lubricated, he removed his lips and impaled himself onto it.

_And we dance, and we move a little closer.  
Dance, with that triple motion.  
Dance, and we move a little closer.  
Touch a little tighter, eyes a little brighter._

The feeling was different for Roxas. With the others that he had tied the word 'love' to, sex had always been somewhat of a task. But with Axel, the sensations were so much more intense. As he rode Axel, it felt like dancing. It was a dance to any rhythm Roxas chose to the tune of Axel's sensual moans.

The image of Axel's eyes clenched shut tightly; his body lost in pleasure was almost more than Roxas could take. His sped up his movements, angling his thrusts to continually hit that spot inside him that intensified the pleasure tenfold.

When he felt he wouldn't be able to last much longer, he began to move as fast as he possibly could, trying to bring their releases as quickly as possible. When he finally came, instead of screwing his eyes shut with the pleasure he kept watching Axel, whose eyes flew open as Roxas' name spilled from his lips over and over.

When they were finally able to catch their breath, they continued to stare into each others eyes for a few moments longer, before Roxas finally pulled himself off of Axel's body and lay himself back on the bed. Axel spoke first.

"I guess I should be going, then," he spoke hurriedly, sitting up in the bed and looking down at Roxas. "Thanks."

"You can stay," Roxas answered before Axel could get out of bed. As an afterthought, he added, "But just for tonight."

Axel nodded in silent understanding, and laid back down on the bed, where he promptly fell into sleep. Roxas however lay awake.

Why had he let Axel stay?

He watched the beautiful man asleep next to him and smiled.

That man made him feel something he hadn't felt in a long time.

_Because it's not love, but it's still a feeling._

It may not have been love.

Perhaps it was quite a lot of 'like.'

Roxas smiled to himself again. He liked the feeling, whatever it was. It may not have happened yet, but he knew the love would come sooner rather than later, after all.  
_  
No, it's not love, but my body's reeling to move closer next to you._

Roxas finally felt himself growing tired and moved in closer, resting his head on Axel's firm chest.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**djfkfsjfkahj I know my endings suck! But whatever. I like this. Do you? Let me know! I don't know what's up with my head lately, but this is what you get… so deal with it. =P**


End file.
